Iron Man
|shots = ''The Consultant (stock-footage) All Hail the King (mentioned)|shows = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) Daredevil (mentioned) Luke Cage (mentioned) Runaways (figure) Cloak & Dagger (mentioned)|web_series = WHiH Newsfront (footage) Team Thor (mentioned) Team Thor: Part 2 (drawing)|comics = |voice = Ari Ross Stephen Stanton Eric Loomis Adrian Pasdar|actor = Robert Downey, Jr. Davin Ransom (young)|alias = |species = Human|personality = Outgoing, good-hearted, unconcerned for others (formerly), a bit egotistical, remorseful, arrogant (sometimes), fatherly, protective|appearance = Man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, slender, muscular and mustache and goatee|occupation = CEO of Stark Industries (formerly) Avenger SHIELD Consultant (formerly)|alignment = Good|affiliations = Avengers Stark Industries|goal = To protect the world from Thanos (failed)|home = New York City|fullname = Anthony Edward Stark|likes = Pepper Potts, Money, alcohol, wealth, women, justice, wealth, showing off (sometimes), his team, his family, peace, his heroism, Shawarma|dislikes = Villains, evil, his inventions abused or misused, admitting when he's wrong or his mistakes, injustice, his parents's death|powers = Iron Man suit|fate = Sacrifices himself by snapping his fingers and wipes away all of Thanos' forces.|inspiration = Tony Stark/Iron Man from the Marvel Comics|friends = Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, Maria Hill, War Machine, Vision, Black Widow, Spider-Man, Captain America, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Thor Odinson, Hulk, Qucksilver, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Everett Ross, Sharon Carter, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Mantis, Nebula|enemies = Justin Hammer, Dr List, Wolfgang von Strucker, Ant-Man (formerly), Hawkeye (formerly), Vulture, Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Thanos]]|quote = “You can take away my house, all my tricks and toys. One thing you can't take away: I am Iron Man.”|games = Iron Man The Incredible Hulk Iron Man 2 Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game ''(mentioned)}}'Iron Man''' (real name Anthony "Tony" Stark ') is one of the protagonists in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, débuting in ''Iron Man. History Background Born Friday, May 29, 1970, Anthony Edward Stark was always lonely without the guidence of a father. However, he came to see Edwin Jarvis as a fther figure. He became best friends with James "Rhodey" Rhodes since they were children. As a young man, his parents were killed in an accident caused by a brainwashed Bucky Barnes, who was known as the Winter Soldier. He later inherited Stark Industries and made a system called "Just a Rather Very Intelligent System", in honor of his late butler. Iron Man Tony Stark is known as a billionaire playboy who doesn't play by the rules. He is the CEO of Stark Industries, and usually tested his machines as weapons for war. He was kidnapped by the Ten Ring. However he escapes thanks to Yinsen, who tragically loses his life. He is rescued by Rhodes, returning home and announcing that he will no longer be making manufacture weapons and ignores Obadiah Stane's warnings against it and also keeps the original reactor to his improvised armor suit from his former mentor. He learns that Stane was arm trafficking to criminals, including the Ten Rings, who recieve the Jericho and attacking Yinsen's home Gulmira. He flies to Afghanistan and saves the villagers, but is shot at by two F-22 Raptor flighter jets and reveals his secret identity to Rhodey over the phone. Stane goes behind Stark's back and takes pieces of Stark's suit to the Ten Ring Tony has Pepper find out where the illegal transaction and shipments have taken place. Apparently, Tony's abduction has a more twist to it: Stane hired the Ten Rings to kill stark, but the group reneged. Tony is ambushed by Stane, taking the reactor from Tony's chest. However, Tony manages to get the original reactor to replace it. Stark fights Stane, but is outnumbered. They continue to fight but Potts is able to overload the reactor powering the Stark Industries building. He later reveals himself to be Iron Man, the name the press gave him. The Incredible Hulk Appearing at a bar, Stark informs Thaddeus Ross that he is forming a team together with help of SHIELD. Iron Man 2 Six months after admitting that he is Iron Man, Tony was summoned to an audience with the Senate. Senator Stern demands Tony to hand over the Iron Man technology to the government but Tony refuses to comply with this request. Shortly after in Monaco, Tony was attacked by Ivan Vanko, who wanted revenge on the Stark family. Later, Tony visits Vanko to ask where he got the technology, Vanko reveals his true identity and his intentions of revenge. Knowing he was dying Tony gets drunk at his birthday party, due to his behavior Rhodey puts the Mark II to stop Tony. During the fight, all the guests fleeing for shelter, at the end of the fight Tony deliver the armor to Rhodey. The next day Tony meets with Fury, who reveals that his assistant, Natalie is a covert agent and Howard Stark is one of the founders of SHIELD. Fury also gives Tony old materials belonging to Howard for help to find a cure for his poisoning with Palladium. One of the materials contained a video that reveals that at the center of the diorama is a new element not discovered. With the help of JARVIS, Tony synthesizes the new element and cures himself. Later, Tony go to Stark Expo to warn Rhodey about Hammer Drones but it was late because Vanko had already activated the Drones. After defeating all the Drones, Tony and Rhodey face Vanko, who is defeated despite some inconveniences. After the battle, Pepper leaves his charge as CEO and shares a kiss with Tony while Rhodey leaves with his new armor. Later, Fury meets again with Tony to inform him that Iron Man is a suitable candidate for the Avengers Initiative but Tony Stark is not. Despite this, Fury says that SHIELD needs him as consultant. The Avengers Iron Man 3 Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming Avengers: Infinity War Physical Appearance Tony Stark was a man about in his late forties. He was musclar, had brown hair and eyes. A lot of women were attracted to him. He was quite handsome, as several women had been attracted him. Personality Tony Stark used to be arrogant, self-centered, didn't care for many people, except close friends and had an attachment to his mom while having a strained relationship with his father. He was quite arrogant and did not care what happened when his weapons went out. However, when he sees the damage it did, Tony decides to stop making weapons. However, by The Avengers, Tony has become less arrogant and concerned for the welfare of others. However, he often sparred with Steve once in a while, before deciding to ultimately trust him with his life. After his experience with Loki, Tony developed post-traumatic stress disorder and became protective of the Earth. By the Avengers Civil War, due to Ultron's attack on Earth, Tony became distant and hardened towards his friends and allies. Despite that, he cared deeply for his friends and family. It included the following reasons. For one, he was warning Natasha that she should run before Ross discovered that she helped Steve and Bucky, who were fugitives of the law. He was also uncomfortable when he witnessed Wanda being treated in the Raft. For Steve, Tony was willing to legally end their feud rather than fight. Even when it was revealed that Steve was aware that Bucky killed Tony's parents, Stark warned his former teammate to stand aside but matched his former friend's aggressiveness during their fight. After Steve left a cellphone for Tony to call him, Stark decided to no longer hunt him or Bucky down and was slightly involved in his former teammates escape. Due to these past experiences, Tony felt guilty for his treatments and saw how far he fell from his previous friends. His recent behavior also caused Pepper to break off her relationship with Tony. During Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony became a mentor towards Peter Parker and often saw him as a son figure. He connected well with Peter Parker, even recruiting him for his battle during the Avengers Civil War. As a mentor, Tony encourages Peter and teaches him life lessons and how to become a superhero. However, Stark became slightly upset that Peter had taken things to far and nearly endangered other citizens. Tony told Peter that he didn't want the young man to be him, Stark wanted him to be better. Later impressed by Peter's fight with Vulture, Tony offered him a position in the Avengers, but Parker declined. He was usually quick in befriending the Guardians of the Galaxy and Doctor Strange, and watched in despair as the team and Strange turned to dust. Tony was infamous at being sarcastic, similar to heroes Doctor Strange and Star-Lord. He usually gave people nicknames (Loki: Reindeer Games, Hawkeye: Legolas, Thor: Point Break, Star-Lord: Flash Gordon, etc.). Despite his arrogant streak, Tony was very protective of his friends. His greatest nightmare was seeing his friends die in front of him, especially the Guardians of the Galaxy and Doctor Strange despite hardly knowing them. At the end of his life, Tony sacrificed his life so other innocent ones may live, showing a selfless side. Designed by Tony Stark * Arc Reactor * J.A.R.V.I.S. * Dum-E and U * Holotable * Jericho * Gamma Ray Projector * Stark Sonic Cannon * Stark HUD 2020 * Stark Medical Scanner * Tony Stark's New Element * Colantotte Bracelets * Bus * Iron Legion * Project Insight Helicarriers * Iron Man Mark XLII Telepresence Headset * Veronica * Ultron * F.R.I.D.A.Y. * J.O.C.A.S.T.A. * T.A.D.A.S.H.I. * B.A.R.F. * Iron Man Gauntlet * Spider-Man Suit ** Spider-Drone ** Karen ** Training Wheels Protocol ** Baby Monitor Protocol * Web-Shooters (2nd Generation) ** Spider-Tracer ** Spider-Signal * James Rhodes' Leg Braces * Iron Spider Armor * Iron Gauntlet Powers and Abilities Iron Gauntlet Powers Due to the Repulsor Tech node implanted in his chest, he developed several powers with it: *'''Energy Emanation *'Magnetic Force-Field' *'Electrical Field Detection' *'Levitation' *'Enhanced Senses' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enchanted Healing and Durablity' Abilities * Industrial Genius: * Expert Engineer: * Expert Businessman: * Expert Tactician: * Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant: * Indomitable Will: * Multilingualism: 'Tony can speak in multiple languages, speaking his native English, French, a little Spanish, Italian, and Latin, and Dari. (Iron Man 2, The Avengers) * '''High Genius Level Intellect: '''Tony posseses highly level intellect similar to that of Hank Pym, Shuri, and Bruce Banner. Possessions Weapons *'Armor: 'Iron Man made over twenty Iron Man suit. *'SIG-Sauer P229R: 'Gun model used by Stark. *'Kimber Custom: 'Gun model used by Stark. *'MAC-10: Gun model used by Stark. *'Nuclear Missile: '''During the Battle of New York Stark was informed by Nick Fury that a nuclear missile was about to hit the city. Stark intercepted the missile and flew it through the wormhole. He used it to destroy the Chitauri Command Center and end the battle. Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest: Tony wears a bulletproof vest during his business trip. *'''Stark Medical Scanner: '''Used to test the toxicity of his blood. Facilities * '''Humvee * Audi R8 * Acura 2012 Stark Industries Super Car * Quinjet * Q-Ship * Benatar Relationships Romances Friends Enemies Thanos Stark held a grudge against Thanos, especially after learning that Thanos was behind the attacks on Earth and blamed him for his "curse". Thanos has made it clear that he has been aware of Tony Stark's existence before. Tony was surprised that Thanos knew who he was and even inquired how he knew of his existence. Thanos replied taht he was not the only person cursed with knowledge. Iron Man killed a 2014 version of Thanos. Gallery Avengers endgame.png IronMan-EndgameProfile.jpg 1_Iron_Man.png Avengersmembers.png Avengers_Infinity_War_Poster_01.png Avengers_Infinity_War_Poster_02.jpg Avengers_EW_cover.png AIW_magazine_shot_2.png AIW_-_Nat,_Steve,_Tony,_Shuri.png AIW_-_Bucky,_Wong,_Wasp,_Tony,_Rocket.png Avengers_team_(Endgame).png AIW_Red_Poster.png SteveCas-InfinityWar.jpg Infinity_War_SDCC_Poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Poster_03.png AAOU_-_Textless_Poster.png Relationships Trivia List of Appearances The Avengers Avengers Age Of Ultron Spider Man Homecoming Captain America Civil War Iron Man 3 Avengers Infinity War Iron Man 2 Avengers Endgame Iron Man Spider Man Far From Home References Category:Members of the Avengers